Piñata Party/Events
This page records all events of Piñata Party. Feastivus 2013 There was a "5 Days of Feastivus" Party running from December 24 to 29 2013 (the last Feastivus Party lasts for two days). It's just like a normal Piñata Party, but the area was changed to a Christmas look with snow and other various Christmas-related stuff with Pianist Zombie, Swashbuckler Zombie, Camel Zombies, Poncho Zombie, Gargantuar and Imp having a new Christmas look. After completing a day of Feastivus, instead of Piñatas, the player could whack open three presents. After three days completed the player would whack a giant gift, replacing Señor Piñata. During this event, the Pianist Zombie will play Christmas Carols instead of its usual music. Its description was "5 Days of Feastivus On Now! A new holiday party level every day until 12/29." It returned in 2014. Gallery Gameplay Feastivus_on.png|Ready to be played. 1festivus.jpg|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by . Presents.PNG|Gifts ready to be opened by the player. OnTheFirstDayOfFeastivus.png|Gameplay of the First Day of Feastivus by . 1st day of Feastivus.PNG|Melonhead314's gameplay of First Day of Feastivus. WOO WOO WOO.jpg|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by . 2nd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Second Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314. IMG 6621.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by WinterMagnet. 3rd day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of Third Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314. Senor present.PNG|The giant present (resemblance of Señor Piñata); Note that it only takes one tap to open it. 4th day of Feastivus.PNG|Gameplay of 4th Day of Feastivus by Melonhead314. 5th Feast.PNG|Gameplay of Fifth Day of Feastivus by Minh. 5th day start.png|The beginning of the Fifth Day of Feastivus (notice the frozen Imp on the top right-hand corner). 5th day plantfood.png|Plant Food in action of the Fifth Day of Feastivus. IMG_0853.PNG|Waiting for Feastivus party. 02324.jpg Zombies' costumes Christmas Poncho Zombie.jpeg|Poncho Zombie's costume. Christmas Gargantuar2.png|Gargantuar's and Imp's costumes. holiday_imp.png|Imp's costume. Christmas_Camel2.png|Camel Zombies' costume. Swashbuckler_Santa2.png|Swashbuckler Zombie's costume. Pianist_Santa2.png|Pianist Zombie's costume. St. Paddy's Day Party This party ran on March 17, 2014. Money pots with Imps fell down randomly, adding a hidden sneak peek for Far Future, a new ambush called "Leprechauns!" and defeating them would always reward a Gold Coin. Most of the Imps appeared to wear a Leprechaun costume, except for the ones who were on the back of Gargantuars. Its description was "St. Paddy Party Is On! Special limited-time level. Win prizes!" Gallery IMG_0186.PNG|The zombies. IMG 0187.PNG|The yard. IMG_01884.PNG|Leprechaun! IMG_0189.PNG|A gameplay by Minh. IMG_01852.png|The party is available. IMG_01903.png|Waiting for the next party. Dfrfrfge.jpg|Gameplay by . IMG 0222.PNG|An advertisement. Leprechaun Imp2.png|Imp's costume. Future Piñata Party These parties ran on March 20 and 24 2014. These parties introduced new types of plants and zombies from Far Future as sneak peaks, as it was not yet released at the time. These included Laser Bean, Future Zombie and its variants, Citron and Robo-Cone Zombie. Gallery Farfutureparty.jpg Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-29-22-.JPG Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-29-19-.JPG Pinata 31-03-14 Power Citron Power Tiles Plants vs Zombies 2-17-28-41-.JPG Pinatapart.jpg Future Pinata Party.jpg FutUre5.PNG FutUre4.PNG FutUre3.PNG FutUre2.PNG FutUre.PNG Easter 2014 Party This was a removed party that was originally supposed to appear on April 20, 2014, a day early, as before May 1, Piñata Parties only happened once every three days. Even though the party itself is removed, the costumes for Gargantuar and Imp are still available if hacked in. Gallery QQ图片20140913203801.jpg Easter Gargantuar2.png|The Easter Gargantuar. Easter Imp2.png|The Easter Imp. Easter Imp Landing.gif|How the egg would have fallen. Plants_vs_Zombies_2_-_Easter_2014_Pinata_Party_1|Gameplay #1 Birthdayz Party This party series ran for the whole month of May 2014. It celebrates the five year anniversary of the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series. Some zombies were seen wearing birthday-themed costumes all month long. When Basic Zombies from the present die they throw confetti from the inside of their necks, and a sound effect plays. Its description was "Birthdayz Party. On Now! Celebrate Plants vs. Zombies fifth birthday with parties every day in May." Gallery 5thfirst.png|The zombies from the first party. 5thyard.png|The yard. 5thGameplay.png|A gameplay from the first Birthdayz Party by Walter20210. readytoopengifts.png|Gifts ready to be opened by the player. 5th_Señor_Piñata.png|Señor Piñata in the fifth anniversary. Happy birthday pvp2.jpeg|Waiting for the next party. MayPartyActive.PNG|Birthdayz Party. On now! Birthdayz May 2.PNG|Second Birthdayz Party (05/02/2014), Birthdayz May 3.PNG|Third Birthdayz Party (05/03/2014). 5th 4 party.png|Fourth Birthdayz Party (05/04/2014). Player's House Level 4 during May.jpeg|Two Birthdayz Party zombies in Player's House Level 4. MayPartiesad.PNG|Advertisement for the May Piñata Parties, in celebration of the 5th anniversary of Plants vs. Zombies. B-Days.PNG|Another advertisement. Screenshot_2014-05-04-10-04-28.png|An advertisement about the Extra Special Birthdayz Party starting on fifth of May. Notice scadery shroom,cattail and garlic.jpg|Advertisement. Zombies' costumes Anniversary Zombie2.png|Zombie's costume. Flag Zombie Anniversary2.png|Flag Zombie's costume. Anniversary Gargantuar2.png|Gargantuar's costume. Anniversary Jetpack Zombie.png|Jetpack Zombie's costume. Anniversary_Barrel_Zombie2.png|Barrel Roller Zombie's costume Anniversary_Pharaoh_Zombie2.png|Pharaoh Zombie's costume. Dark Ages Piñata Parties Starting on June 19, 2014 and ending on June 27, Piñata Parties were released featuring some of the plants and zombies from Dark Ages. These included the Puff-shroom, Hypno-shroom, Pea-nut, Peasant Zombie and its variants. The parties take place at sunset. The Piñata Parties reappeared at July 26 and were still up advertising the release of Dark Ages - Part 2, but ended again on August 7. In its reappearance, instead of saying "Party every day until the Knight falls! Dark Ages is coming soon!" its description says "Party all Knights long. Mash it up with new characters from Dark Ages!" Gallery HAI 010.PNG HAI 011.PNG HAI 012.PNG HAI 013.PNG DAparty00.jpg Daparty01.jpg Daparty02.jpg Daparty03.jpg Daparty04.jpg Daparty05.jpg Daparty06.jpg Daparty07.jpg Daparty08.jpg Dark Ages Pinata Party (Resume Event).jpg Dark Ages Pinata Party.jpg Waiting for the next DA party.jpg|Waiting for the next party. Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-53.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-16.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-05-01.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-51.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-42.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-04-20.png Screenshot 2014-06-20-00-03-57.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay3.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay2.png DarkAgesPartyGameplay1.png Hypno-shroom Piñata Party.jpg 026.png 023.png 025.png 022.png Dahypnoparty.jpg Pea-nuts in DA Pinata Party.jpg DA Pinata Party (Pea-nuts, Kernel-pult and Spikerock).jpg Gargantuar Week Parties Starting at July 16, 2014, Piñata Parties were released always featuring Gargantuars in them. Video Gallery Gargantuar Party week ad English.PNG|An ad for the Week of the Gargantuar Parties. Gargantuar_Parties1_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the first Party. Gargantuar_Parties1_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the first Gargantuar Party. Gargantuar_Parties2_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the second Party. Gargantuar_Parties2_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the second Gargantuar Party. Gargantuar_Parties3_Zombies.png|The Zombies from the third Party. Gargantuar_Parties3_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the third Gargantuar Party. Extreme Super Challenge Week Starting at August 8, 2014, Piñata Parties have had some of the hardest parties ever created. Its description was "Piñata Party Extreme Super Challenge Week! Our hardest mash-up levels all week long." Gallery MegaHardPinatawaseasy.jpg SUPERCHALLENGEZOMG.jpg Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata.jpg|Ad featuring the Extreme Super Piñata Party. Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Bonk Choy.jpg|Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Party Day 2 (featuring endangered Bonk Choys). The Chosen Ones Party Week Starting at August 25, 2014, Piñata Parties will have been determined by players on which parties should be played for that week. Its description was "The Chosen Ones! Player faves all week long!" Gallery THECHOSENONES.PNG|A party that used to be part of Feastivus Screenshot 2014-08-25-12-20-31-1.png Imp Week Parties Starting at September 10, 2014, Piñata Parties were released always featuring Imps in them. Its description was "Imp Week is on!, Nothing short of amazing. Limited time." Gallery Imp Week button.png|Party ready to be played. Imp_week_1st_zombies.png|The Zombies from the first Party. Imp_week_1st_gameplay.png|Gameplay of the first Party. 10649545 10152414714378214 6152034585877966360 n.jpg|Zombie Bull Rider riding a Piñata (Imp week promotional picture). Chicken Week Parties Its description was "Chicken Week is on!, Limited time. Win big clucking prizes." Gallery ChickenWeek_button.PNG|Party ready to be played. 2014-09-20-12-06-48.png|An advertisement for Chicken Week. 1st Zombiversary PvZ2 Starting on September 26, 2014, Piñata Parties have been chosen by game developers, its description is: "Celebrate year one with studio favorite Parties throught Oct 2" Gallery 1stZombiversary_button.PNG|Description of the party. Screenshot 2014-09-26-16-36-51-1.png|Advertisement. Advert.png|Advertisement after playing party 1. Screenshot 2014-09-27-09-38-06-1.png|Ad after playing party 2. SoundDesigndescription.jpg|Advertisement after playing party 3. Screenshot 2014-09-29-16-22-53-1.png|Advertisement after playing party 4. 1stZombiversary_day5.jpg|Advertisement after playing party 5. 1stZombiversary day6.PNG|Advertisement after playing party 6. 1stZombiversary day7.png|Advertisement after playing party 7. Big Wave Beach Parties On October 8, 2014, Piñata Parties were released featuring plants and zombies from Big Wave Beach. The parties were reintroduced on November 6, 2014. A few of them ran in the gap between the Lawn of Doom and Food Fight events, but most were just normal parties. Gallery File:035.PNG File:022.PNG File:023-0.PNG File:024.PNG File:025.PNG File:026.PNG File:027-0.PNG 2014-10-09-13-55-09.png|An advertisement for Big Wave Beach with a Piñata. Lawn of Doom Piñata Parties Starting on October 24, 2014, Halloween themed Piñata Parties were released. There are skeleton zombies, including a Frankenstein Gargantuar with the bride of Frankenstein as its Imp. Gallery Hallowen pinata part pvz2.PNG BeachPromo1.PNG 0296487562.PNG 56478254209465021.PNG Zombie on dah pumpkin.png|Pumpkin cameo, with a zombie popping out of it. LawnOfDoom.PNG|Ready to be played. Party of Doom Waiting.jpeg|Lawn of Doom waiting timer. Halloween party preview zombies.png halloween_pinata_background_lawn.jpg 005124.PNG 007234.PNG 00624.PNG 008.PNG 009.PNG Lawn of doooonnonon.jpg|Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Pianist Zombie, Tomb Raiser Zombie, Robo-Cone Zombie and Buckethead Cowboy. Party of Doom Day 3.jpeg|All Basic Zombies and Prospector Zombie. 10-28-14 Pinata Party.jpeg|Party of Doom 5. Party of Doom 6 no name.jpeg|Party of Doom 6. Partyofdoom day 8.jpeg|Party of Doom Day 8. Party of Doom 9.jpeg|Party of Doom Day 9. 011.PNG SenorPinataHalloween.PNG|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata. LoD Señor Piñata 1st Degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata's first degrade. LoD Señor Piñata 2nd Degrade.png|Lawn of Doom Señor Piñata's second degrade. Lawn_of_doom_ad.png|An advertisement. Happy Halloween Ad.png|Another advertisement. Fall Food Fight Gallery The Food Fight Piñata Parties began on November 26, 2014. They feature Sweet Potato and have Thanksgiving themed zombies such as a chef version of the Jester Zombie and a turkey version of the Chicken Wrangler Zombie and the Zombie Chicken. FoodFighticon.PNG|Description of the party. Thanksgiving.jpg Screen640x640 (1).jpeg 9DxPrYQB-ZY.jpg|Gameplay of the first party. Nicko756 - PvZ2 - Piñata Party - Food Fight - Day 1.png EqwLO9jNyU4.jpg RCvM-I-ZfP4.jpg XpYD2Lan--g.jpg H51ktEQoxt0.jpg|Second party. FoodFightAd.PNG|An advertisement for the Food Fight Parties. Backyard Brain Bowl Parties Starting at December 6, 2014. All parties include Mecha-Football Zombies. Gallery Pinata_BackyardBrainBowl_button.png Brain Bowl ad.png|An ad for Brain Bowl Party. Feastivus 2014 Feastivus returns in 2014, however, Gargantuar and Imp have new costumes, and so do the Basic, Conehead, Buckethead and Flag variants. The other zombies with winter costumes however, retain them. Unlike before, this Feastivus is eighteen days long, instead of five. Three teaser parties happen on the 16th, 17th and 18 December. The main Feastivus parties start on December 19, 2014 and end on January 5, 2015. Gallery MOARFEASTIVUZ.PNG Festivus 2014-1.jpg Festivus 2014-2.jpg Festivus 2014-2.jpg Festivus 2014-1.jpg Festivus 2014.jpg asNL2gp89zA.jpg gqXQO_pJsc8.jpg B1aFOCbxshg.jpg ig7k0Pg1w3g.jpg|The countdown timer kqxUhIfBUAw.jpg uQwTqcf6g_4.jpg z2GoAnEf_1o.jpg zPEA6x-Ayj8.jpg zTFy5bExF10.jpg 004243.PNG 0313wtdcs3.PNG 0303-08ufn.PNG 022390ffsf9.PNG 028387623d.PNG 027864.PNG 0265555.PNG 042.PNG 04675.PNG 052.PNG 055.PNG DarkagesFeastivus.jpg|Former Dark Ages themed Piñata Party (also uses music from Dark Ages) as Feastivus. BucketHead Feastivus2014 Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Feastivus 2014. Imp Holiday.PNG|Another advertisement for Feastivus 2014. SapflingAd.jpg|An ad for Feastivus, celebrating the new year with Sap-fling. NewYear'sPartyMessage.PNG|A notification about the Pinata Party on December 31, 2014. Feastivus.png|Feastivus 2014 unreleased promo Frostbite Caves Piñata Parties These parties started on January 6, 2015 and ended on January 26, 2015. Parties include Hurrikale, Cave Zombie and its variants. They started again on February 18, 2015, featuring Fire Peashooter. Gallery Screenshot_2015-01-06-03-19-06~1.jpg|Waiting for party. Screenshot_2015-01-06-03-19-33.jpg|Lawn Lawn_Frost_pinata.png|Full view of the lawn. Screenshot_2015-01-08-17-53-00.jpg|Waiting next party. Screenshot 2015-02-19-00-02-16.jpg|Part 2 "play party". FPSinthepromotion.png|Close up with Fire Peashooter. Valenbrainz Piñata Parties These parties started February 4, 2015. These parties feature a special variant of the Basic Zombie who dies in a puff of pink smoke. The reward Piñatas are also replaced with chocolate boxes. Also the Valentine's Variant of the Gargantuar is a lovestruck version of it, and the Imp is actually dressed up as a Cupid. Gallery Valenbrainz app pic.jpg Screenshot_2015-02-04-19-16-35.png|Heart-shaped chocolate boxes replacing the Piñatas. Screenshot_2015-02-04-19-16-47.png Valenbrainz Counter.jpg|Valenbrainz counter. Señor Piñata Valentine.jpg|Heart-shaped Piñata. Heart-shaped Pinata in first degrade.png|Heart-shaped Piñata in first degrade. Heart-shaped Pinata in second degrade.png|Heart-shaped Piñata in second degrade. Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon Banner.jpg|Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon banner. Valenbrainz 50% Off replays.jpg|Valenbrainz 50% off replay pay special. Valenbrainz Poem.jpg|A Valenbrainz notification with a poem. Imp Valenbrainz.PNG|Happy Valenbrainz! Jalapeno Valentine ad.jpg|An advertisement for Valenbrainz featuring Jalapeno (notice the misspelling error). Free hugs. The Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon is on! Play Event Through February 14.jpg|Advertisement featuring that the Valenbrainz Hug-a-thon is on. A Hunk, A Hunk Of Burning Love.jpg|Valenbrainz Torchwood advertisement. advertise-chomper-valenbrainz.PNG|An advertisement for Valenbrainz - Chomper. Hypnoad.jpg|A Valenbrainz advertisement for Hypno-shroom. Valenthistle.jpeg|An advertisement for Valenbrainz - Homing Thistle. Luck O' The Zombie Piñata Parties This Piñata Party is a Piñata Party which started March 10 and ended on March 19. Like the St. Paddy's Day Piñata Parties, this Piñata Party is based on St. Patrick's Day. Gallery TheLuckOTheZombiePromotional.jpeg|The promotional picture for the Piñata Party. Luck o' the Zombie.png|Another promotional picture for the Piñata Party. Screenshot 2015-03-18-09-04-47.png|Gameplay of one of the Piñata Parties MhzXdzuW8OY.jpg|Advertisement featuring the unused Irish Dodo Rider Zombie. SO LUCKY.PNG|Advertisement featuring that the limited-time plants are back. Luck O' The Zombie banner.png|Luck o' the Zombie banner. 50% off replays Luck O' The Zombie Banner.png|Luck O' The Zombie banner featuring 50% off replays Luck o' the Zombie Counter.png|Luck o' the Zombie counter. Lucky Log.png|25% off Torchwood. The Golden Sweet Potato. Get For Gems. Back through March !9!.png|Advertisement about the return of Sweet Potato. Kiss Me, I'm Imitater. Over 30% Off. Buy Now.png|Ad featuring Imitater. Sap-flingreturn.jpg|An ad for Sap-fling in Luck O' The Zombie. FirePeashooterLOTZAd.PNG|An ad for Fire Peashooter in Luck O' The Zombie. Irish Zombie.png|Irish Zombie (Basic Zombie's costume). Cone Head Irish Zombie.png|Irish Conehead Zombie (Conehead Zombie's costume). Buckethead Irish Zombie.png|Buckethead Irish Zombie (Buckethead Zombie's costume). Irish Dodo Rider Zombie.png|Irish Dodo Rider Zombie (hacked, Dodo Rider Zombie's costume). AD.PNG|An advertisement. Luck O' The Zombie Lawn.png|The lawn. Springening Piñata Parties These parties started on March 25 and will end on April 9. These parties are based off of the scrapped Easter 2014 "Springening" Piñata Parties that were supposed to appear, but never did for unknown reasons. The parties feature Dandelion. Gallery TheSpringening.png|Springening logo. Description in App Store.PNG|Promotional image. Springening has Sprung Lawn.PNG|The lawn. Springening has Sprung counter.png|Counter. Easter Bunny Zombie.PNG|Easter Bunny Zombie. Easter Zombie.PNG|Easter Zombie (Conehead & Buckethead Zombie's degrade). Easter Conehead Zombie.PNG|Easter Conehead Zombie. Easter Buckethead Zombie.PNG|Easter Buckethead Zombie. Easter Flag Zombie.PNG|Easter Flag Zombie. Easter Camel ZombieChar.PNG|Easter Camel Zombies (full). Camel Zombie (Egg).PNG|Easter Camel Zombie (egg, first). Camel Zombie (Bunny).PNG|Easter Camel Zombie (bunny, follower). Camel Zombie (Chick).PNG|Easter Camel Zombie (chick, last). Easter Poncho Zombie.PNG|Easter Poncho Zombie. Easter Wizard Zombie.PNG|Easter Wizard Zombie Easter Gargantuar2.png|Easter Gargantuar. Easter Imp2.png|Easter Imp. Egg Pinatas.png|Egg-shaped Piñatas. Springening Señor Piñata.PNG|Springening Señor Piñata Springening Señor Piñata (First Degrade).PNG|Springening Señor Piñata (First degrade) Springening Señor Piñata (Second Degrade).PNG|Springening Señor Piñata (Second degrade) Expert egg breaker. Get Cracking In Vase breaker! Play Now.png|Egg breaker advertisement. Springening has Sprung banner.png|Springening Egg breaker banner. Springening has Sprung banner.PNG|Springening banner featuring Dandelion. Springeningad.png|An advertisement for the Piñata Parties. Eggbreaker.PNG|Egg-shaped Vase. Plant Eggbreaker.PNG|Plant egg-shaped Vase. Gargantuar Egg-shaped Vase.PNG|Gargantuar egg-shaped Vase. RevealedEggVase.png|Revealed egg-shaped Vase. Easter Egg.jpg|Easter Egg (what plant transforms into by Wizard Zombie instead of a sheep). Progressive Piñata Parties The Progressive Piñata Parties started in 15 April 2015. It was an event sponsored by an insurance company Progressive. For the event, all Piñatas and prize screens were colored with the main colors of the company; white, blue and orange. Also, Señor Piñata is replaced with a big, blue letter "P" piñata. For the duration of the event, all the money prizes were doubled and the first replay of every party has been made free. An animated redesign of Flo, a fictional character appearing in more than 100 commercials for Progressive Insurance and portrayed by the actress Stephanie Courtney also made an appearance on the party banner and prize screen, posing and smiling to the screen, thus advertising Progressive Insurance. Gallery Progressive.png|Progressive Piñata. Progressive banner.PNG|Progressive banner. Whack The P.jpg|"P" piñata replacing Senior Piñata in game. Progressive Piñata.png|"P" Piñata. Progressive Piñata 1st Degrade.png|"P" Piñata first degrade. Progressive Piñata 2nd Degrade.png|"P" Piñata second degrade. Progressive PiñataHD.png|"P" Pinata without background. 6th Birthdayz Piñata Parties These parties run from May 5, 2015 to May 14, 2015. They celebrate Plants vs. Zombies' sixth birthday. Five limited time plant costumes were made obtainable for; Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy, Snapdragon, Lightning Reed and Kernel-pult. Eight zombies were given special birthday party outfits to commemorate the event. Jester Zombie and Troglobite were given brand new outfits, while Pharaoh Zombie, Gargantuar, Barrel Roller Zombie, Imp and Basic Zombies retained their costumes from last year. During the event, coins inside piñatas were replaced with gems ranging from one to twenty; thus each party was presented as "gem guaranteed" Also, in the duration of the event, cost of replaying parties was dropped 50%, costing 500 coins for each retry. Gallery Snapdragon in Birthdayz trailer..png|Snapdragon's costume. Lightning Reed in Birthdayz trailer..png|Lightning Reed's costume. Bonk Choy in Birthdayz trailer..png|Bonk Choy's costume. Cabbage-pult in Birthdayz trailer..png|Cabbage-pult's costume. Kernel-pult in Birthdayz party..png|Kernel-pult's costume. Sellabrate 6 Yearz. No Birthdayz Hatz Allowed. On through May 14.png|An advertisement. Make A Wish. Over 25% Off Star Fruit. Buy Now.jpg|An advertisement with a discount for Starfruit. Extra Frosting. Over 25% Off Sow Pea. Buy Now.jpg|An advertisement with a discount to Snow Pea. Plants Vs. Zombies 2 Birthdayz Logo.png|The logo. Plants Vs. Zombies™ 2 It's About Time Icon (Versions 3.5.1).png|The icon of the game, decorated for the event. Birthdayzbanner.jpg|Banner located on the start-up menu. HypnoBdayz.jpg|An advertisement for Hypno-shroom. Chomper Birthdayz Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Chomper. Hot'n Spicy ad.jpg|An advertisement for Jalapeno. Power Lily Birthdayz Ad.jpg|An advertisement for Power Lily. Lost City Piñata Parties These Piñata Parties started on May 26. The parties featured Toadstool and Lava Guava to their corresponding world parts along with the new zombie variants. Gallery Adventurer Zombie.PNG Conehead Adventurer Zombie.PNG Buckethead Adventurer Zombie.PNG Adventurer Flag Zombie.PNG Lost City Pinata Party Lawn.PNG Summer Nights Piñata Parties These Piñata Parties will be set during nighttime. It will also feature a new version of Vasebreaker called Firebreaker. The lawn and the assets are 4th July-themed. Additionally, there will be new summer-themed costumes for plants. Finally, there will be a new paid limited edition plant called Strawburst. Gallery Summer Parties background.png|Summer Night's lawn. Summer Nights basic zombies.png|Summer Night's zombies. Firebreaker-0.png|Plant Vase (Firebreaker). Nightzombie.png|Summer Nights Zombie. Greenfirework.png|Glowing Zombie. Winnerimp.png|Wiener Imp. Diewin.png|Dead Wiener Imp. Launchwin.jpg|Zombie Bull launch wiener imp (glitch). Screenshot 2015-07-23-23-38-04.png|A Firebreaker level. Screenshot 2015-07-23-23-31-38.png|Penny explaining Strawburst's ability. Fireworks pinatas.png|Fireworks (piñatas) 1st stage firebox.png|Señor Piñata (fireworks box). 1st stage REALZ firebox.png|Summer Nights Señor Piñata 1st degrade. 2nd stage firebox.png|Summer Nights Señor Piñata 2nd degrade. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2